Kisses and Showers
by bgf24
Summary: Misha sees Lyner kissing Aurica. Or is it the other way around...? Later, things get interesting while Misha takes a shower. Rated T for mention of lemons.


Hey guys! I'm posting the FIRST Cross Edge fanfiction!! Yay! Even though it's only a crappy little one-shot, I still think you guys will like it! It's MishaXLyner, so if you don't like, don't read! Oh yeah, and Aurica's and Misha's rivalry is a bit more intense in this one-shot.

* * *

"Misha, go find Lyner and Aurica. We're moving on. Tryin' to find those stupid..." York trailed off, getting Misha's attention.

She groaned, getting up, "Why do I have to go find Aurica? I don't even-"

Shurelia turned around, smiling sweetly, "Misha, could you please go find Aurica and Lyner?" she asked.

Try as she might, Misha couldn't resist her master's smile. Reluctantly, she said, "Of course, Lady Shurelia!" and she went out searching.

She searched for about 5 minutes before she heard voices. She hid behind a tree, listening.

"Oh, come on. I know you like me." she heard a female voice say. It sounded familiar.

"Um, I don't think we should be doing this. I don't even like you that way!" a male voice said. Lyner! That's his voice. She'd know her crush's voice anywhere.

"But once won't hurt. Please?" the girl said again. Was that...?

"Aurica!" Misha yelled, jumping out from behind the tree. But the sight before her shocked her. It was Lyner. And Aurica.

Kissing.

Well, it more looked like Aurica kissing Lyner, who was freaking out.

But that kind of situation didn't register in Misha's mind.

At first, Misha couldn't get a whole sentence out of her mouth, "I, um... I should just... Yeah, I should go. Excuse me." she said in a nervous tone. She then ran as fast as she could, getting out of the two's sights quickly.

"Misha..." Lyner said, frowning while Aurica smirked.

%LATER%

The scalding hot shower water ran over Misha's naked body as she recalled earlier events. They were kissing? Did Lyner like Aurica like that? Or did he mean what he said? Misha didn't know, but the next thing she knew, she was crying. "Lyner... You bastard...! You stole my heart, broke it...," she sobbed, falling to her knees on the shower floor, "... And still held onto it... Dammit!!" she yelled, beating her fist on the floor. 'Damn, I've never let anyone get to me like this. How could I let him do this?' she thought as someone entered the bathroom.

"Hey, get out!" she yelled, trying to cover her body up, because the shower door was mosiaced, but not that much; you could still see people through it.

"Misha, it's me. Lyner." the body said and she heard a large thud.

"What was that?" Misha asked.

"Im sorry about earlier. I didn't want you to see me kissing her." he said, as it sounded like more things were dropping to the floor.

"Well, that's okay, 'cause I didn't mean to intrude anyway! So you can kiss her as much as you want, 'cause I don't care!" she yelled, closing her eyes and tearing up again.

"Thats not what I meant. I meant that you shouldn't of had to see it, because I know how much you like me, and I want you to know... I like you, too." he said, reaching for the handle of the shower door.

"W-What are you doing?! L-Lyner, I'm naked!" she freaked out, trying to cover herself up again.

He slowly opened the door, "That's okay. I am, too." he opened the door to reveal his naked, muscular body. From her sitting position, the first thing she noticed was his... manhood.

Which wasn't exactly small, by the way. And fully erect.

%LATER%

Minutes later, after very 'exhausting' activity in the shower, Misha and Lyner exited the small stall.

"Lyner, I thought you weren't sure about relationships with girls... Yet, we just did... it... in the shower. Wanna explain that?" she asked, grabbing a towel to drape over his shoulders.

"Nah, I just... I don't know, I just think I'm really sure about you. You're... Different." he finished, wrapping the towel around his waist, then wrapping a towel around her torso, "Oh yeah, you're sexy, too." he added, bending down to kiss her.

She kissed him back, "Oh, so you just like me for my body? Well, your body isn't half bad, either." she got down on her knees and kissed his built stomach while holding his hips.

Lyner dropped down as well, pulling Misha close to his body, "I've never felt this way about a girl before, so I've never said this before... But Misha, I'm really sure... Misha, I love you." he said with certainty in his voice.

Misha couldn't think of anything to say, "Lyner... I-...," she stuttered, fidgeting in his arms.

"Dammit, I knew it was too early to say that! Misha, I must have scared you, I apologize." he said, kissing her hand tenderly.

"No, no, it's okay. I... I love you too, it's just... No one's ever said that to me before." she said, hugging him tightly. He smiled, hugging her back.

Knock Knock Knock

Misha's eyes widened, "Uh, who is it?" she questioned, putting her finger to her lips, signaling for Lyner to be quiet.

"Its me, York. Are you done in there? We all have to take showers, too." he said.

"Oh, um, give me a few minutes. I'll be out in no time!" she assured, getting up. She turned to Lyner and mouthed, 'You have to get out another way!'

Lyner mouthed back, 'I know. There's a small window over there. I think, if I don't wear my armor, I could fit myself through it.' Misha nodded, dressing herself in her usual attire as he did the same. She turned around, and he caught her in his arms, "See you later. I love you." he whispered, throwing his armor out of the window before climbing out himself.

She smiled, and then mouthed, 'I love you, too.'

* * *

Fin. Hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!!


End file.
